


Hot Lips

by ZebraLily112



Series: Mini Adventures [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky's an awesome babysitter, Date Night, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Makeouts, Romance, Romanogers forever, Steve and Natasha are great parents, little James Rogers, romanogers fluffathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 22:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12994026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZebraLily112/pseuds/ZebraLily112
Summary: Inspired by a Garfield comic strip. Bucky loves babysitting little James when Steve and Natasha go out on dates. What happens when Bucky decides that he and James should greet the couple when they return?





	Hot Lips

Manhattan at night was too much like Manhattan during the day. Noisy, bright, and just too much... you often wondered if people ever slept in the city. People were always seen rushing about, the sounds of cars honking and sirens were heard no matter what time of day it was, and of course you could hear guns going off from time to time. It is what it is, though... it just took time to get use to it.

Luckily, most of the Avengers were either use to the 'never sleep' motto of Manhattan, or found ways to tune it out when they were outside. Avengers Tower was a safe haven from the noise since all the walls (except for the front entrance) were sound-proofed by Tony himself. All of the Avengers were grateful for it, and sometimes the sound-proofing was put to the test, (mostly by the couples that lived in the Tower *wink-wink*). Sure, Tony grew up with a busy and noisy lifestyle, but he enjoyed the quiet when his brain needed to shut down and appreciated the quiet when it was around. He pretty much figured his teammates would enjoy getting away from all the noise and commotion as much as he did, and he was glad to see he was right about that fact. The team would often sit in the living room of the Common Floor after a long day outside the Tower and just sit in silence for a few minutes.

Tonight, the Tower was quieter than normal, but Bucky surely wasn't going to complain. Tony was in California with Pepper dealing with SI business, Bruce went to Brazil to help an old friend of his, Thor was in Asgard for a war meeting, Scott was visiting Cassie, Steve and Natasha were on a date, Wanda was having a girls day with Hope, and Clint had gone off hours ago. This left Bucky mostly by himself, he had JARVIS 2.0, FRIDAY, and little James to keep him company.

Bucky loved babysitting his namesake, he was honored that Steve and Natasha wanted to name their first child after him, let alone look after him when they went out on dates. At first, Bucky thought it was a bad idea leaving him with a baby, but his concerns were blown away instantly. James loved everybody, but he got really excited at the mere mention of Uncle Bucky coming over to babysit. Bucky even found himself getting excited about babysitting and often brought over things for James to play with.

James was happily playing in his play-pen as Bucky finished washing the dishes he used for his dinner, smiling to himself as he listened to James babble and carry on. Steve and Natasha had been truly blessed, and to be honest Bucky was hoping that one day he and Wanda could try for one of their own. For now, he was more than happy to look after James while Steve and Natasha were out. Glancing at the clock as he dried his hands, Bucky smiled.

"Looks like your folks will be back real soon, wanna go greet them?" Bucky asked

James excitedly squealed from the play-pen and started clapping his chubby hands together at the mention of his parents.

"Okay tough guy, let's go get 'em." Bucky said

Gently, Bucky picked James up and headed out of the living room of Steve and Natasha's floor and down the hall to the elevator. James cooed in his arms and patted Bucky's cheek.

"I know you missed them, buddy." Bucky stated "But they need to have Mommy and Daddy time every now and again."

James babbled as Bucky pressed the elevator button and the doors opened up with a ding.

"Where to, Mr. Barnes?" FIRDAY asked

"Main lobby, please." Bucky replied

The doors closed and the elevator began moving, James only looked around, his bright blue eyes observing the strange box with interest as Bucky moved a stray bang of red hair to the side. Bucky even gave a chuckle when the musical version of: Wheels on the Bus began playing through the speakers, probably the doing of the residential AIs since Bucky had such a young passenger with him. The elevator stopped a couple minutes later and the doors opened, letting Bucky into the main lobby of the Tower, James babbled on as Bucky talked to him.

"Alright, we're gonna stand right here and wait, okay?" Bucky asked

James blew a bubble and laughed when it popped, Bucky smiled fondly as he leaned up against the wall a bit. He liked the main lobby, it wasn't too fancy, but it had great charm. There were a few of Steve's paintings hung on the wall and the very comfortable chairs were bought by Pepper, Tony even installed a 'porch light' for late night arrivals from missions or Avengers calls. Soon enough, Bucky heard the approaching footsteps of Steve and Natasha and chuckled when James began to excitedly kick his legs. Bucky heard the couple stop by the front door.

"Well, here we are." Steve stated

"Thank you for a wonderful evening, Steve." Natasha said "You were the perfect gentleman, I loved every minute."

"Anything for my best girl." Steve replied

"Sap..." Bucky thought as he listened

The sound of the two exchanging kisses made Bucky smile a bit as he adjusted his hold on James, but the smile dropped slightly after a couple minutes and it sounded like the two were in a full make-out. Bucky rolled his eyes slightly and walked over to the other wall and began flipping a switch up and down quickly.

"BUCKY! STOP WITH THE PORCH LIGHT!" Steve yelled

Bucky laughed "Break it up out there, Hot Lips!"


End file.
